Grilling food on a barbecue grill can be accomplished with two different types of grills. A charcoal grill or a gas grill is used during a grilling process. The grilling process can easily take a long time depending on certain type foods and a user has to be present within the barbecue grill to control the grill temperature and supervise the grilling process. Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide a device which remotely operates the barbecue grill from a distance with a web-enabled computing device, which allows more flexibility to the user. The web-enabled computing device connects to the present invention through a remote server. The present invention not only saves time to the user but also provides many improvements over the traditional barbecue grills. The present invention provides real time data to the user during the grilling process and the user can also access prior information regarding the grilling process for so better results can be achieved. The present invention maintains constant or variable cooking temperature profiles so an outdoor grill or an indoor oven can be unattended during a long cooking processes, such as barbecuing and baking. Otherwise, the user has to stay near the grill or oven for many hours until the cooking process is completed. In addition to maintaining a fixed cooking temperature, the user can specify a variable cooking temperature profile that adjusts the grill temperature according to the variable cooking temperature profile. For example, an increased cooking temperature can be used initially for a certain period of time before the temperature is lowered for the remaining of the time. The present invention can be controlled using the connected control panel or using the web-enabled computing device. When used remotely, the present invention connects to the remote server using a local WiFi network as a gateway to the Internet or provides its own integrated web server for local WiFi wireless access. The present invention can also be used with traditional gas or electric stove tops and conventional ovens.